September 25, 2018 Tuesday Night SmackDown
The September 25, 2018 Edition of Smackdown Live is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on September 25, 2018 at the Pepsi Center in Denver, Colorado. Episode summary The Miz crashed “Truth TV” while Daniel Bryan was being interviewed Clearly looking to get a little bit of a mental edge heading into their WWE Mixed Match Challenge clash against The Miz & Asuka later in the evening, MMC partners R-Truth & Carmella hosted “Truth TV” to kick off SmackDown LIVE. Their guest? None other than Miz’s WWE Super Show-Down opponent, Daniel Bryan. “Truth TV” instantly proved to be a much different experience than “Miz TV.” For example, after Truth dropped a super insightful question on Bryan regarding his match against The A-Lister in Melbourne (in which the winner will receive a future WWE Championship opportunity), R-Truth and Carmella took a seven-second dance break before Bryan could get more than a few words out. The good times quickly ceased when Miz showed up, though. The A-Lister was irate that Truth & Carmella had stolen his talk show and even more belligerent at Bryan’s squeaky-clean reputation, suggesting that The “Yes!” Man has come up short against him the last several outings because he will not go all-out to win. Bryan contemplated those words, but Truth responded to them … BY BANNING MIZ FROM “TRUTH TV” FOR LIFE! Miz, of course, retorted by reminding R-Truth that “Truth TV” isn’t a real show, which prompted Truth to reply with a challenge — a match where the winner gets the rights to the show -- even though it’s not really Truth or Carmella’s in the first place. Oh, and then The Rapping Superstar and The Princess of Staten Island danced some more. Miz scoffed at the notion, but SmackDown LIVE General Manager Paige stopped The A-Lister when he went backstage and told him the match would be next. R-Truth vs The Miz With each of their talk shows on the line (sort of, but not really), The Miz squared off against R-Truth, with Daniel Bryan providing guest commentary from ringside. Truth looked to duplicate his upset of The A-Lister from several weeks ago by coming out of the gates hot. Miz, however, soon quelled his former Awesome Truth partner to take control. Truth landed some stinging haymakers to stagger The A-Lister, but Miz countered by raking Truth’s eyes behind the referee’s back before connecting with the Skull-Crushing Finale. The A-Lister stared down The Beard intently, then nailed Truth with Bryan’s signature Running Knee to get the win. Aiden English made wild accusations about Lana Following Aiden English’s shocking betrayal of Rusev Day last week, Rusev & Lana hit the scene on SmackDown LIVE with only one demand: That English explain himself to their faces. The Mozart of Mayhem arrived with motive, determined to show Rusev & Lana that he was the one who made Rusev Day into the most beloved unit in WWE. English also felt strongly that the group took a serious nosedive when Lana joined the clan. Dismayed, Lana retorted that she supports Rusev to no end and accused English of attempting to make a name for himself via his association with The Bulgarian Brute. Instead of replying directly, The Shakespeare of Song surprisingly agreed that Lana is incredibly devoted to The Super Athlete, but then questioned if she’s ever told him about “that one night in Milwaukee.” A shell-shocked Rusev & Lana were both left ponder those words as English took off. Asuka & Naomi vs Mandy Rose & Sonya Deville With their WWE Super Show-Down opponents The IIconics on commentary, the new super-team of Asuka & Naomi looked to make a major impression while matched up against the deadly combo of Mandy Rose & Sonya Deville on SmackDown LIVE. The two teams nearly came to blows earlier in the evening during an altercation backstage, and the animosity spilled into the ring for a heated tag team collision. While Billie Kay & Peyton Royce talked their signature smack from ringside, Asuka & Naomi simply snatched Rose & Deville bald and put the duo away by connecting with dynamic stereo kicks right to Deville’s dome piece to pick up the win as The IIconics watched on in disgust. Lana vs Becky Lynch During a backstage altercation earlier in the evening, SmackDown Women’s Champion Becky Lynch poked fun at Lana regarding Aiden English’s “Milwaukee” comment, then all but demanded that Lana atone for her sins (whatever went down in Wisconsin and her “lack of in-ring skills”) in a non-title match against her tonight. Clearly with her head elsewhere, Lana attempted to stay in step with The Irish Lass Kicker, but she never really had a chance. Lynch toyed with her until finally locking in the Dis-arm-her for the submission win. Results * Singles Match: The Miz defeated R-Truth (w/ Carmella) * Tag Team Match: Asuka & Naomi defeated Sonya Deville & Mandy Rose * Singles Match: Becky Lynch defeated Lana by submission Other on-screen talent * Interviewer: Kayla Braxton Media Category:2018 television episodes Category:SmackDown episodes Category:Asuka Category:Episodes featuring Becky Lynch Category:Billie Kay Category:Carmella Category:Episodes featuring Kayla Braxton Category:Episodes featuring Lana Category:Mandy Rose Category:Episodes featuring Naomi Category:Episodes featuring Paige Category:Peyton Royce Category:Sonya Deville Category:WWE television episodes